Shattered
by AngelSMK x
Summary: Its been two years since James and Beth's kiss and James and Riley got back together but everyday Riley still lives in the fear that James is going to cheat on her again. She knows he loves her but she hasn't let go of the past completely so what happens when she sees James and Beth holding hands and laughing together on a day when her and James were supposed to be on a date?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this chapter belong to Frank Van Keeken.

AN: hey guys this is my very first fanfic and I am still really new to the site so bear with me while I find my feet also school starts up again for me next week so I will try and update as much as I can this week because after next week it will not be so easy

Riley. That is the person that my life revolves….Riley Raymond. And I can't stand that she is hurt right now but what hurts the most is that I caused that pain. That kiss with Beth meant nothing to me. Beth is nothing compared to Riley but how am I supposed to explain that to her when she wants nothing to do with me?

Rileys Pov:

My eyes flood with tears as I think about the sight I just witnessed. I can't believe it. I cant belive that everything we have been through James would just cheat on me like that. He knows how I feel about but he still let her kiss him. I don't know what to say right now but to be honest its not James that I am mad at the most.. Its Beth. Can't she just get it into her head that James has…had a girlfriend. Me and James were fine before her but because she couldn't let him go I don't think we will ever be fine again. I know James keeps trying to talk to me but I am not ready for that yet. I struggle to breathe as my mind is filled with images of James and Beth kissing. It just doesn't stop everytime I close my eyes its them again and again…..

 _End of Dream_

I wake up. Sweat beads all around me. I look at James' peaceful face sleeping right next to me. That was a long time ago, He wouldn't cheat on me again…right? I am probably just being paranoid. I look at the time. 8'0 clock! Sh*t! We are gonna be late for rehearsal at the studio. As I try-trying being the operative word- to wake James up, he just moans and rolls over. Suddenly a mischievous smile comes to my face as I think of the perfect way to wake my boyfriend up. I start kiss down him slowly. First from his forehead to his cheek to the side of his mouth then finally on his mouth. I feel him slowly stir and start to wake up and its not long till he starts responding. Through my peripheral vision I see the time. I know we have to stop but I don't want to. But as the kiss gets more heated I realize that one of us has to take control or we will not leave this bed today. I untangle myself from him coming up for air. And the pouting look on his face is so cute I almost feel bad for him but I know that we have to go

"James, come on we are gonna be late for rehearsal. We have go like now!"

As he grudgingly goes to take a shower, I notice his phone is vibrating. As I check the name I see makes my heart stop….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Frank and Chloe Van Keeken

AN: hey guys sorry these few days have been a bit hectic. Like I said school starts next week so I will be even more busy than I am now but I will try to update as fast as I can. My normal update times is every two days but sometimes that just might not be possible so if it isn't I will let you guys know. Also I have decided that the easiest thing for me to do right now is shorter chapters so I can update more often maybe even multiple a day. So maybe chapters with about two hundred words in them. Ly all x Angel. P.S: Thx to ASianSuccessor2012 for adding me to his/her fave story list as a newbie it means a lot to me.

Rileys POV:

 _New message from Beth: Hey James are we still cool for tomorrow? Text me when your alone. Thx._

As I read the message my mind flew to the worst case scenario, Could James be cheating on me again with Beth of all people? I mean he wouldn't , would he? He has been a little more distant lately and he has been taking more "private" phone calls lately. I mean I didn't think anything of it before but could it be possible? I quickly put his phone down as he comes out of the shower and try to act as if nothing is wrong. In the shower all I can think about is how James loves me and how time and time again in the last few years he has proved just how much I mean to him. James would never cheat on me. This is all Beth's fault whenever she reappears in our lives she brings all this doubt and worry. Truth is I would be better off if I never had to see her again.

"Babe, I think you might need to hurry up in there because if you take any longer, Kate is gonna have our asses"

"Oh be quiet. I am coming out now"

"You know all of this could have been avoided if we had showered together and it would have saved water. I mean come on talk about killing two birds with one stone"

"James! Get your mind out of the gutter"

"Listen sugar bear, I am a teenage boy. I have needs."

"Ok. Just stop. Stop right there. I swear if you say one more word about your needs. I am gonna get a pair of scissors and make sure you never have those needs ever again"

"Oh baby cakes. You and I both know you love me too much for that ever to happen"

"Oh really you wanna bet"

"Yes I do. Now we seriously have to go"

As we finally leave the house, James holds his hand out for me to take and of course I oblige. And suddenly all of the doubt is gone because I know that no matter what. James loves me and will never cheat on me.

Noone's POV:

A smile appeared on the girls face as she read the text from him.

 _On my way to the studio. Cant talk now. Will text you later. Cant let Riley know so we need to keep this on the DL. James x_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Frank and Chloe Van Keeken own the characters

A/N: hey guys. Thx so much to AnnieGrace for her wonderful comment. That really kept me going. Love you Annie. Here is chapter 3.

Chapter 3

James POV:

As we get to the studio. Riley goes straight to her locker. My mind goes back to the text I sent Beth. I hope Riley never finds out about this. She would freak out. She tries to pretend that everything is alright but I know she is still having doubts about my loyalty to her, if she found out about me and Beth I would hate to think what would happen.

"Missed Me?"

"Beth, what the hell are you doing here? Did Riley see you?

"No calm down. I sneaked in through the back way nobody saw me."

"Good. Look we cant talk here. Meet me in the costume cupboard in ten"

10 minutes later…

"Beth? Are you in here?"

"Yeah"

They continue to whisper..

20 mins later

Riley's POV

As I finish practicing my solo in Studio B, I see James looking around as he walks by. He is probably just hiding from Miss Kate for whatever reason. Knowing James it could be anything. I don't read too much in to it.

James POV

I walk out of the costume cupboard and look around as I pass Studio B making sure no one saw me or Beth walk out of the costume cupboard. Beth is so fricking needy. Like I love her and everything but she can't just turn up at TNS unannounced as if she owns the place. And asking me to break up with Riley. No way I still value my life. I love Beth, I really do and I wanna be with her but Riley would never allow it and I don't wanna hurt Riley's feelings but then again Beth was there before Riley..besides I am not so sure I can trust Beth after the havoc she caused last time…

Beth's POV

My plan is working really well. I am slowly worming my way back into James' life and at first he was adamant that me and him could never hang out again but slowly but surely I am getting him to doubt his relationship with Riley. Things are good and I hoped that it wasn't gonna be long till he broke up with HER so he can be with me but James wasn't so willing. I mean James and I are meant to be together, we are soul mates and the sooner Riley realizes that the better. And if James can't break up with Riley then I am gonna make Riley break up with James. I think it's time to put plan Jeth [James and Beth] into action….


	4. Quick AN

A/N: Hey guys. Just a quick author's note. I just wanna let you guys know that this is a Jiley story. I know it's kind of all over the place right now and there hasn't been much Jiley but trust me there is lots of fluff to come. Right now I am just trying to set the foundation and basis for the story and for those who are doubting James' love for Riley don t worry because everything is not as it seems. I am sure you guys can figure it out but for those who haven't I do not want to reveal anymore and spoil the story. Anyways I think that's it. Thx guys and sorry to anyone who thought this was an update. I am gonna start Chapter 4 now so I will probably update tomorrow. Thx booboos. Love Ya

-Angel xx ;)


End file.
